


Whispers in the Dark

by Rylee_Writes



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylee_Writes/pseuds/Rylee_Writes
Summary: A look at Matt and Tyler comforting each other after deaths in their families.





	Whispers in the Dark

Matt can't think. Hell, he can barely breathe.

Vicki is _dead_.

She's dead and Matt can't help but feel like it's his fault. He knows it's not, but that's not much of a comfort to his grief.

Caroline's talking to him, he knows she is, he can even hear the words, but he can't find it in him to care. He says something, tells her he needs to be alone. The words don't mean anything to him.

He sees Elena, but he doesn't really want to talk to her either. He doesn't want to talk to anyone, if he's being honest.

Maybe Elena can sense that because she backs off, shooting a worried glance at Caroline, who shrugs. She disappears down the stairs and Matt hopes that's the end of it. If anyone were to understand what he’s going through he would have thought it would be her.

He's got his head in his hands, doing his best not to cry, but it's only a matter of time and he knows it. How many people can keep it together when they find out their sister is dead? Not many, he's sure.

The next thing he knows there's a hand on his shoulder, touch gentle enough that he doesn’t immediately tense up at the contact. He's fully prepared to offer up another reason why he can't deal with anyone else right now, but is surprised when he doesn't have to.

Tyler doesn't say anything, just offers Matt his presence and a silence that's not as uncomfortable as either of them would have expected.

Tyler sits on the floor next to Matt's legs, leaning his head on Matt's knee. Anyone else he probably would have told to get lost, but for some reason he doesn't want Tyler to leave. Maybe it’s because they’re best friends and have been for years, or maybe it’s because Tyler doesn’t feel the need to fill the empty silences with meaningless words. Regardless, Matt is glad he’s there.

They sit in silence for a while. Matt can hear the others talking, but he doesn't care enough to try to pick out what they're saying. Probably a bunch of crap about how much everyone's going to miss Vicki and how it was such a tragedy for her to die so young. It's what Matt thinks, but he knows that won't be what most of the town is thinking. He knows what everyone thought of his sister, and most of the time, he knows it's not wrong. He knows who his sister was and what she did when she wasn’t at home. But not many people had the chance to know her like he did.

Matt eventually slides down to the floor to take the spot next to Tyler. Tyler doesn't turn to look at him, or even say anything, but he does hold his arm up. A question without words.

Matt accepts the one armed hug, but as soon as he allows himself the contact he can't hold the tears back any longer. Before he knows it he's crying into Tyler's shoulder, with the other boy's arms wrapped around him.

It isn't until Matt has finally calmed down and sat back that Tyler speaks. “I'm sorry, Matt.”

Matt's gaze finds the side of Tyler's head. “What for, Ty?” His voice is hoarse, but more than anything he just sounds tired. “It's not your fault she's dead.”

Tyler fidgets nervously for a second, which tells Matt that he guessed correctly. “I was a dick to her.” He sighs, runs his fingers through his hair. “I can't make it right.”

Matt reaches over and takes one of Tyler's hands in his own, twining their fingers together. There's something between the two of them, has been for a while, but now certainly isn't the time to figure out what it is. Even without talking about it, Matt knows the contact helps both of them.

“She was never going to die peacefully at 60, Ty,” He says softly. “Nothing either of us could have done would have changed that.”

Tyler doesn't say anything to that, but he does squeeze Matt's hand, which is just as good of a response.

Hours later everyone else has gone home and Matt is halfheartedly trying to convince Tyler to leave. Even Matt's mom has disappeared somewhere and Matt isn't really inclined to try to guess where. He doesn't really want to be alone, not anymore, but forcing Tyler to deal with his grief probably isn't the best idea. Even if Tyler is the one refusing to go anywhere.

Tyler's not having it, though. He's reclined on Matt's bed, arms under his head, looking like there's nothing in the world that could move him. Matt sighs and lays down next to him.

“You don't have to stay. I'll be fine.”

Tyler turns his head, raises an eyebrow. He's clearly calling Matt out on his bullshit without saying as much. “I'm good.”

Even Matt can admit when it's time to accept defeat. Sometimes you just have to pick your battles. This isn't a fight Matt will win and they both know it.

He's pretty sure sleep is not in the cards that night, for either him or Tyler, but he's been wrong before.

Guys who are best friends and most definitely not in a relationship with each other don't cuddle, but Matt can't find it in him to care about that when Tyler pulls him into his arms and starts carding his fingers through Matt's hair. It comforts him more than he wants to admit and helps him to actually fall asleep.

He doesn't sleep through the night, but then again he hadn't expected to. The first time he jolts awake, not quite able to catch his breath, Tyler is there. Matt tries to pull away and get out of bed so he won't bother his friend, but Tyler is having none of that.

He slides his arm over Matt's stomach and lays his head on Matt's chest. “C'mon, Matt. Go back to sleep,” he mumbles sleepily.

Matt can’t help but smile, thinking that its strangely nice to see Tyler like this. Even with Matt Tyler keeps his guard up, too afraid he'll say the wrong thing and get in trouble for it. A line of thinking that Matt has always known leads back to his father, even though Tyler would never confirm it.

When he falls back asleep he doesn't stay that way the rest of the night, but at least Tyler is there every time he wakes up.

In the morning they'll talk, figure some things out, but for now at least they have a moment of peace in the storm of insanity that is their lives.


End file.
